


Answers to a Pining Heart

by Celeastral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Light Spanking, Love Confessions, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeastral/pseuds/Celeastral
Summary: One simple mistake turned into a whole new world.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Answers to a Pining Heart

Her piercing eyes. The confident and effortless way she carried herself. That aloof glance that she casted toward her as a greeting as they passed in the hallway. Everything grabbed her attention, making her heart squeeze when she thought about every little cute aspect. Even if her music writing skills weren’t the best compared to her skill at the piano, Kaede could definitely write so, so much about her.

She could find specific pieces that would fit. Yeah, there were many of them that would sound nice, yet they just didn’t encompass every bit of beauty she had.

Where should she start? There’s literally a lot of places she could start from, but like, her indecision was really paralyzing. Wow, she already contradicted herself on that previous statement. Kaede tapped a key on the piano. A. Okay, start there. Maybe something that started low, was low-key for most of it, and exploded into something amazing later.

Someone knocked on the door, and she jumped.

“Come in!” Kaede yelled.

Maki appeared in the doorway, making her raise an eyebrow. Okay, great, it had to be a coincidence… better not let her see what she wrote about her in the journal… Just stay calm and put it behind the music binder. Her hand trembled as she did so, and she plastered on a nervous smile.

“Hi, Maki.”

“Hey. Kirumi asked me to drop this off. Where do I put it?”

The stack of folders in her arms caught her eye, and for a second, she mentally scolded herself for imagining those arms wrapped around herself.

“Um, there, thanks,” she pointed to a nearby table. Hopefully, she didn’t sound too flustered.

Maki’s hair swished as she turned to put them down. Breath-taking. Wait, she wasn’t Miu, she wasn’t supposed to get horny for her when she was just doing something so mundane!

“I’ll be leaving. Bye.” She began to walk over to the door.

“Wait!” Kaede said. This was a chance to actually talk with her, and she wasn’t going to blow it!

“Yes?” 

Their eyes met, them boring into her soul.

“Do you want to stay and listen to me play some music?” Her tone had to sound desperate, but she blurted it out already. No take-backs.

Maki considered it. Each one of those four seconds was agonizing. “Sure, why not.”

Oh my god, she actually accepted. “G-Great! Hmm, what should I play?” Kaede started flipping through her binder. “Do you have a specific mood?”

“Not really. Play whatever you want.”

“That doesn’t help me! I could play my favorites, but I’d like to go into more unknown territory!”

“Something calm and happy then.”

Huh, didn’t know she would like something of that mood. “Hmm, maybe _Miroirs: III. Une barque sur l'océan_ by Maurice Ravel.” This was going to be a generally harder piece to play, but she’s played concerts with his music before, so this was no problem at all.

“That’s French, isn’t it.”

“Yeah! _A Boat on the Ocean._ Don’t just stand there, pull a chair over!”

Maki obliged, peering at the music notations, which to her, probably looked like some arcane language. If she asked, then she would try to teach her. Maybe she should offer to, later. Problem was, would she be a good teacher?

Locating the right sheet music, Kaede took a deep breath, and began. Fingers glided over the keys, reenacting a boat being gently tossed about by the soft waves of the ocean. The light and airy breeze carried a distinct smell of the sea, helping to propel their little boat. Within her mind, she imagined it all, but the piece soon came to an end, closing the images from the soundscape.

“That was nice,” Maki said, with a hint of a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Thank you! Would you like more?” 

Maki leaned in closer, turning the pages of the binder. They were that close to each other, ahhhhhhhhhhh. “Play this one.”

Ooh, Rachmaninov‘s _Moments Musicaux Opus 16, No. 4 in E Minor._ This one was also going to be a little difficult. “That’s a lot more dramatic though, are you sure you want that?” 

“Just play it. Sorry… that was too forceful.” She leaned back and adjusted herself.

“Right on it!”

The first notes thundered out across the room, then more and more of them jumbled up in frantic and intense passages, reminding her of a desperate race against time. But, the newly prominent melodies focused themselves in front, grabbing the gravity of those moments. Short as it was, soon came the final fiery notes.

“How was that?” she asked.

“A bit too much for me, but you played it well. Well, I picked it, so that was my choice… erm, I’m not one to pry into private business, but what’s this?” Maki held up her journal.

Kaede foamed at the mouth, realizing that she probably read her writing about her. She’d totally forgotten she tried to hide the notebook. This was it. Their relationship was done. There was no coming back from the mistake. Holy fuck.

She got up and ran out of the room, unable to deal with the fact that her crush found out about everything, and she had no idea if Maki would look at her the same again. Making a turn towards the dorms, Kaede tried to sprint back to her dorm room, intent on crying her eyes out.

A weight, a hand clamped down onto her shoulder.

Surprised, she stopped.

“Hey, I know you’re scared,” Maki murmured into her ear. “I feel the same way too. But, I didn’t know how to say it.”

Kaede turned around, shocked by the revelation, but what she said lifted up her spirits again. “Really!? Oh my god, I thought everything would be over…”

“Even if I wasn’t, I would try to understand. That explained your quick glances and general awkwardness.” She sighed, but a small smile remained.

“You knew already?”

“No. I thought they were unrelated. I wondered if I made you mad, or if you found out somehow, even if I never told anyone. Just me being stupid.”

“Well, we’re both confessing to each other now!” Kaede laughed nervously. “I wanted to be with you, now I get to!”

“Do you want to go back? I want to read everything you wrote about me.” It was such a simple request, but her writing was super private, and that was really direct!

“Sure, but it’s going to be so bad! I’m not a good writer by any stretch of the imagination.” Her face felt hot enough that she had to be blushing.

“But I liked what I read.” Maki tentatively held out her hand, and she took it. “Let’s go.”

They returned to the room, and she picked up her notebook, recognizing the longing and admiration that permeated its pages. Now reciprocated, that part could be closed as a whole chapter of her life, like the start of a new movement in a musical composition.

Kaede laughed. So many forgotten writings, over so many days. “Let’s start from the embarrassing beginning.”

The first entry was about how Maki gave her a cold first reception at their introduction, but she noticed that she was very pretty.

“I barely remember that,” Maki said. “Thanks for the compliment though.”

“We literally just introduced ourselves and left!”

The next ones were mostly the same, being about school days, music, music to check out, and other mundane stuff. They skipped over that, but then, they came upon her writing about their times together, but they often went off on tangents, comparing what happened those days to various songs she had listened to.

“I guess music makes it easier for me to understand things,” Kaede said, rubbing her arm.

“I can see that.”

“Um, do you listen to much music at all? It really sounds like my life is wrapped around it, doesn’t it?” Kaede laughed, knowing how many albums she went through every day, and that didn’t include the hours spent practicing her favorite instrument.

“No, I don’t, and I should. There’s many kinds of sounds out there… I’ve heard random snippets on my missions… and sheet music seems incomprehensible.”

“Oh, but I can teach you! Besides, a lot of musicians don’t actually use sheet music anyway, well, usually because it’s too formal. They write what sounds good to them! Songwriting is kind of hard to explain though.”

“Let’s do that some other day. It’s too late for it.”

“Sure, whatever you say!”

Soon the entries started to talk about the details of Maki’s body, then little by little, they escalated to how sexy she was. Just looking at what she wrote made her face feel hot. Even Maki was blushing while playing with her hair.

“This is such an intrusion into my privacy…” Kaede said.

“Too bad. I’m going to keep reading.” And she let her.

They got to a really risqué portion of the journal, and woah, she’d forgotten that she wrote that. She took a breath as she took it all in. It was about how much she wanted Maki to suck her nipples while working her strong fingers inside of her. On the flipside, she also wanted to taste Maki’s pussy as her thighs clenched her head.

Probably one of those days where she had gotten way too horny and it spilled over. Apparently, it was only this section, the rest was the usual. But, like, fuck…

“That was a lot of pages… how long have you been thinking that about me, exactly?” Maki made eye contact and smirked, her hand brushing against her leg.

That was met with a snide grin in turn. “I guess around that time, but then again it could also be when I met you!”

“It took awhile for me… but once I did, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. That’s why I avoided you a lot.”

“Oh, wait, really? I never even noticed that! I just thought you avoided everyone.”

Maki covered her mouth, but tiny snickers leaked out. “You’re magnetic.”

“Uhh, thanks? What do I even say to that?”

“You don’t need to.” She sighed as her arm fell. Her attention went back to the journal, eyes drawn to the last few entries she’d written about her. 

The latest was about how she was going to write a song for Maki, but how she had to keep it to herself because she didn’t know her feelings about her yet. It also detailed all her thoughts about how she was so cute. A small heart was drawn next to it.

“May I hear it?” Maki asked.

“I was going to start on it tonight, actually, but then you came in!”

“Oh. I already know it’s going to be good, so don’t worry.”

“Aww, thanks!” But, since she now knew about it, that meant the pressure was upped by a lot… but support was support! She would work on it until it was perfect!

“Do you have a pen?”

“There’s got to be one somewhere around here…” Kaede looked around, and located one pen on the music stand. “Here!”

“Thanks.” She proceeded to draw another heart next to the old heart, and that made her own heart flutter. Maki turned to her and smiled. “You’re cute too.”

“No, you’re cuter!”

“No. You are.”

“I’ll make you say that you’re cuter than me!”

“Not if I do that first.”

“Nah, I will! We’ll see…” Definitely would do that later, just you wait, Maki. “You want to head back to my room?”

“Yeah.”

Kaede took the journal with her, and grabbed Maki’s hand. They went out into the night, breathing in the sweet breeze buffeting them. Leaves blew across their way. The full moon was high in the sky, a reflection of her mood right now. Its strong beams drenched the cobblestone, like how Maki shone a light on her feelings and realized them, and vice versa.

“What a perfect night,” Maki said, and she agreed. Enough to whip around and put her hands on Maki’s shoulders, just as she did before. Her heart raced. Now it was her turn.

For a second, she almost hesitated.

Kaede leaned in, meeting her lips with her own. They were a bit dry, but she didn’t care. Though Maki’s eyes were initially filled with surprise, and she didn’t get exactly on target, with a little adjustment, it was better. Maki’s arms wrapped around her back as she responded, pressing herself deeper.

Moving her hands to Maki’s head, they indulged themselves in the moonlight, drawing apart after a while. There were no thoughts in her head for the next few moments except for the desire to do it again. That was amazing.

Maki held her hand, saying, “Let’s do that again when we’re there.”

Her mind also wandered to the things she imagined when they reached the door. A smile crept onto her face, as she fiddled with the key to her room and unlocked it. Letting Maki go in first, she shut the door, throwing the journal on the desk nearby. Kaede admired her litheness, and their eyes met again.

This time, Maki initiated the kiss briefly. And hers was hungry. It was almost an insatiable aura. Wow, didn’t know she had that side to her. That thought was squashed by the motion of Maki pushing her body backward, and Kaede hit the bed facing up. Climbing on after her, she smirked knowingly.

“May I?”

At that question, she couldn’t help but laugh at it, especially since it was so obvious. “Yeah.”

She moved up the bed a little. Over her, Maki went in for another kiss, and a rush coursed down her body, leaving it with a warm tingle. Kaede’s arm raised up and touched her slender waist, the sensations growing by the second. Allowing her desires to take control, her fingers tugged down Maki’s skirt and underwear, while doing the same for herself. She smelled wonderful.

“I’ll make it easier for you.” Maki helped to take them off, and they stripped out of their shirts and bras too, flinging them aside. The first thing she noticed were the many striking scars her body had. “You’re going to get what you wanted.”

Her eyes, blazingly intense, were filled with determination. Maki bent over and massaged her boobs, and Kaede let out a small moan. Then, she put one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked on it, while her fingers drifted to her vulva. Kaede hadn’t realized how wet she had gotten. The slickness made Maki’s fingers slip onto her clit when she shifted, making her moan even more. It seemed like a dream, but it was real.

An idea came to her. “Hey, Maki, glare at me.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

She obeyed, sending her a glare that sent shivers up her spine with how close they were. Damn, it was such a turn-on. A finger dipped into her vagina, and then there was another. Maki continued to suck her hard nipple, as if savoring every second she did it.

“Start slow, okay?” Kaede asked. “I want to feel every one.”

Maki grunted in response, stroking at a slow but powerful pace. A rustle indicated she moved her body down, and then Kaede felt a series of pressures against her clit, making her writhe and gasp. Yet, after a few seconds, they stopped.

“Huh? Why did you…?”

“Just, um, working you up.” A devilish smile appeared on her face.

“Keep going!” Oh no, her impatient side came out.

Instead, Maki put her fingers on her vulva, playing around, _teasing_ her. Ugh, she really wanted to get off right now, but no. Her arm shifted downward, almost without thinking. Maki seized her hand and moved it away. Kaede made a frustrated noise.

“Don’t make me do something to you,” Maki said, gaze flickering back and forth, but then she laughed. “That was ridiculous.”

She pouted. “Keep going, or when it’s your turn, I’m not going to be nice.”

A blush came over her cheeks. “You…”

Maki darted back up and kissed her again, stopping whatever she thought of saying next. She moved down, planting little kisses on her body along the way. Their bodies were slippery with sweat. She started to lick her other nipple, spoiling Kaede with steady rhythms. Her long dark hair tickled her skin, but she managed to hold the giggles in. God, she looked so beautiful while doing all of this. 

Licking her fingers, she inserted them back into her pussy, giving her lighter and faster strokes than before. Her other hand rubbed her clit, sending her up into anticipations of ecstasy. Whimpers and gasps emanated involuntarily from Kaede’s mouth, which only served to guide and bolster Maki’s resolve.

Leaning over her body, Maki removed the fingers rubbing her clit and substituted it with her tongue. The pressure built steadily until she felt like it was going to overwhelm her any minute. Her legs started to tremble and her breathing got heavier.

“You’re mine,” Maki whispered.

And Kaede crested over the mountain, waves of pleasure flowing down as her hips rolled with Maki’s fingers still inside her vagina. Thick cum gushed out, making her even wetter. She rode it out, her breath hitching, and finally, panting at the bliss that followed. Gathering herself back together again took a few minutes, and all she saw next was Maki watching with a satisfied smile, licking her fingers off. That made her shiver with elation. 

“That was so damn good,” Kaede said.

“I’m glad.”

It took a momentous effort to sit up, but she managed to do it. Knowing that Maki still had to get off, she summoned every bit of remaining energy, and her inner desires took over again, surging into more of the dominant variety than when they started. Images flashed through her mind. What should she do to her first?

In a flash, she moved in front of Maki at the most opportune time, using her hand to tilt her chin up. She didn’t seem surprised at all.

“Lie down!” she commanded, staring into her pretty eyes.

Maki did as she said, and immediately, Kaede climbed over her, cupping her face in her hands then letting go. The skin-on-skin contact of their bodies excited her further, but for now she enjoyed their combined warmth. Their boobs squished together, and she could feel her harder abs against her own softer stomach. Maki’s arms slowly moved to embrace her.

“Good girl,” Kaede whispered into her ear.

She laughed, cheeks blushing. “You’re making me feel awkward.”

“Yeah, I know! There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“I’m yours.” That made her heart melt so fast.

Enough of the talk though, it was time for action! Kaede nibbled at her neck, intent on leaving a few marks, to which the initial response was heavier breathing and a quiet moan.

But soon after, Maki said, “I know what you’re doing, but could you not do it there?”

“Yeah, should I stop?”

“Just not on my neck.”

“Tell me if I need to stop for anything else, okay?”

“I will.”

She moved down and continued to nip at her skin, savoring the little sighs that Maki made. Some of those nips turned to gentle bites, creating faint marks. But they weren’t enough, she wanted to see actual tangible ones. Kaede sucked at a few select spots, and to her satisfaction, tiny bruises blossomed on her skin. Her tongue traced some of the scars on her body.

“I think they’re beautiful,” she said. “You’ve been through a lot.”

Maki seemed surprised at first, but relaxed. For a moment, she was afraid that she killed the mood. “They’re old. They don’t define me. At least I get the satisfaction of those being from you.”

“Oh, no! I really should’ve asked first…”

“It’s fine. You trusted me a lot already, so I figured I could do the same for you.”

“That makes me feel better.” She leaned over her and whispered, “Now I’m going to make you feel amazing.” Perfect timing.

With that, Kaede’s lips met hers once again, drawing it out. A few quiet moans came from both of them. It picked the pace of her heart back up. Electrifying. As they separated, in a brief glance, she noticed that Maki’s eyes were full of both love and lust, and that made her smile. 

There was a tiny feeling of wanting to do more… interesting stuff, but she didn’t know if they would be off-limits…

Anyway, she licked her lips in anticipation of what she would do next. Parting her legs with her hands, Kaede used her tongue to trace lines around her labia. Maki gasped softly at the new sensation. When she was sufficiently worked up, Kaede plunged her tongue into her vagina, savoring her musky fluids. All she knew was that she wanted more.

Working her tongue in there, she felt and listened to the shudders and gasps she made, loving every one of them. Hmm, maybe mix it up? Kaede stopped eating her out and stuck in her fingers instead. It was the same pattern for the first several seconds, but she switched to thrusting them in and out of her slick, glistening pussy. More panting followed, and she smirked, proud of that.

And back again. Maki’s fluids smeared on top of a leg as she gripped them to taste their delicious source. Her motions were steady, trying to avoid tiring herself out. She moved up and kissed her, the taste of her on her tongue.

“I want to share you with you!” She cringed internally. “That was so cheesy and bad.”

Maki didn’t answer. Well then, she would waste no time in getting back to getting her off.

“W-Wait… I want to try… something out.” Her hand gripped her shoulder, and Maki was trying to resist her arousal; the intense expression and sweat on her face told her that. 

“But you’re really close, why stop now?”

“Yeah… I am. Nice… to just abruptly… stop.”

That had to be a clue to something. “Oh, okay, was that it?”

“Can you… spank me? I… want to… know what it… feels like from you.” It took her a few moments to comprehend.

“Wait, what?” Huh, didn’t know she could be into that…?

“I said… spank me.”

“I think I got that the first time. Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Are you really sure? It’s not going to affect you badly?”

A strained sigh later, and Maki flipped herself on her back and dragged herself onto her lap. “Do it… please.”

She wasn’t going to say no to what she wanted, so Kaede raised her hand and slapped her butt. The thick sound reverberated throughout her room. Maki grunted when she did it, which was really hot to her?

“Harder. Like you mean it,” she gasped out.

Complying with that demand, she smacked her a few more times, moderating the strength of it. A steady pace would probably be what she wanted, maybe do it metronome-style? Oh no, musical thoughts leaked in, as they almost did with everything since for some reason, her mind decided that there was a need to compare situations with it. Better to watch her reactions and revise accordingly, she guessed.

Kaede enjoyed watching her squirm and gasp at each blow. Even her hand stung a bit, and her butt was a lovely shade of pink, but some doubt crept into her mind. They were going to need to talk later, she didn’t know exactly about what was fine and what was not. Plus the fact that she wanted to try it out of nowhere…?

At this point, she decided she had enough, and poked at the entrance of her vagina, finding they easily went in with fresh wetness from the spanking. Good.

“Time to finish you off,” she said, rolling her off her lap onto her back. Maki’s long hair draped onto part of her body, making her have to brush it away.

With renewed vigor, Kaede grabbed her hips and pulled herself closer, intent on eating her out. She moved her hands up to her lovely breasts, playing with them while licking around her clit. Inserting her fingers into Maki’s vagina, she focused on her G-spot, rubbing it harder and harder. Clit was generally best for last, in her mind.

Kaede touched the tip of her tongue to her clit, making slow circles around it. Now, she sped up, changing it to faster up-down motions. Maki cried out, gripping her hair. That kind of hurt, but she interpreted it as a signal to go faster, both for her hand and tongue. The pressure started to ramp up, and Maki’s back arched as she clenched on her busy fingers.

Soft but unrestrained moans came from her mouth as cum drenched her face and her hips bucked against her. Kaede licked up as much as she could, then reached for a tissue to wipe off the rest from her face. God, the fact that she was able to do that to her…! 

She lied down next to Maki, putting her head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat while she came down from the orgasm. An arm held her shoulder as she heard the sound of a well-earned, satisfied sigh.

“I love you,” Maki said, breathlessly.

“Love you too.”

The two of them laid there from what seemed like an eternity. Maki sat up and grabbed her by the sides of her chest, pulling her up and hugging her. She turned around and locked eyes with her in surprise, but instead they smiled at each other. With a quick wink, she turned back around and relaxed in her embrace, content with everything.

Maki placed her chin on her shoulder and put her legs around her. “You say the oddest things sometimes. I love that anyway.”

They shared another kiss together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write because I was squeeing at every interaction these two have, they’re so cute together, oh my god! They really don’t have enough fics as a couple by themselves, do they? I hope I wrote them in-character enough, and it was a great learning experience! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Note: This was part of a break from my main work, so I might post a few more one-shots if I finish them.


End file.
